User blog:JamesOfVallron/Journey of heros-Chapter 1
Chapter 1 ---- Deep, deep, in the southern land's lie a tinny tribe of Otters. Nothing was different about this place it was normal quiet peaceful little village Next to a nice wide open river. This village was home to the southern land's greatest hero, Nathan the The travelling warrior and his apprentice Kale. Nathan was a taller Otter with silky black fur, A dark blue cloak and a hood and tunic, with grey leather boots and a sword on his back. His apprentice Kale was just about 15 years of age and was a smaller brown Otter who had a grey tunic and small short sword witch wrapped around his smaller waist. The day was cool and crisp as they marched along the hills of the land that bent and curved like a giant snake. The farther they advanced the more wind there seemed to be, "Are we home yet Nathan!" Kale yelled as he marched along against the wind. "A little bit further Kale you must be strong!" Replied Nathan, "We have but one more mile from this point!" yelled Nathan. Just as they reached the next hilltop they spotted the village. Nathan paused for a moment and looked down at the village below, "What are we gonna do why we are home Nathan?" Said Kale as he tried to hold his cloak still from flapping in the wind. " Visit Our families and restock on supplies." Nathan said softly, 'you'll be able to see your aunt I can visit the Guard's and see how they are doing." "Well we aren't gonna get much done standing here!" yelled cherrfully Kale as he jolted off to the village. As soon as Kale was About Fifty feet away he yelled "Are you comeing! I'll race you there last one there pays for dinner!" Nathan looked at him and smiled at him as Nathan sprinted to catch up. Once he did he looked at Kale smiled a bit and shouted "Go!" Both jolted as fast as they could to get to the village and by the time Nathan got there he was standing at the entrance gate of the village waiting for Nathan. "What took you so long?" Kale said in a bragging tone "You out run me?! This is impossible!" said Nathan playfully. "I learned from the best." said Kale. Nathan put his hand on his head and ruffled his fur "Now where do you want to eat Oh fast one?" Nathan said as he bowed. "Hmm.." Thought kale as he said "lets just go to my aunts home she can help us get some food in our stomachs." Nathan smiled and they walked off to Eat at Kale's old home. ---- The next day at the guard house just in the center of town the light shown on Nathan through the window. Nathan got up and let out a great large yawn, stretched a bit and put his sword on his back and left to fetch Kale who had slept at his aunt's house. In the morning Otters of all sorts gathered in the village square to trade and visit. As Nathan made his way though the crowd of people he found Kale's aunt's home he knocked on the door with a BONK! BONK! BONK! The door seemed unlocked as he opened the door and popped his head inside the hut he said "Hello? Kale? Aun't Elaka?" Then as from out of nowhere some type of loud deep voice went "I WILL STEAL YOU SOUL NATHAN!" as if it were like lighting Nathan jumped around with his sword and yelled "AHHHH!" and there he saw Kale laughing "I sure scared you Nathan!". Nathan put his sword away and said you "had me worried Kale.""And guess what?" said Kale proudly, "I got all the supplies last night!" "Thinking ahead? Well done my boy." "Any Idea of where we are heading next?" asked Kale. Nathan pulled out a map from his leather bag pointing to a near by village. "It's a days walk from here and it's a village we have visited before, But from there we should head north. From there whereever there is no hope or light he go there. That is our destination Kale." Kale smiled at Nathan and nodded. "Well what are we waiting for a owl? We have a destination we best be there as quick as we can!" Said Nathan Cheerfully. Together they both walked off into the rolling hills. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts